Sk8er Boi
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Scotty is Kaci's brother who make is Pro with Element. What happens when Scotty brings Kaci up to West Chester to hang out with Bam and the group? What happens when Kaci and Scotty get into a fight? Who will be there to fix everything?
1. Chapter 1

****I dot NOT own Bam Margera or any associated with him. All rights go to their respective owners! Enjoy! ****

****Also, I've never skateboarded before in my life, I have no balance at all, so I probably wont name anything specific! Also, if I get something wrong, go easy on me, I'm not sure what everything is. ****

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Scotty as he stopped in front of his friends.

"Don't know. You seem to be having fun," chuckled Kaci.

Scotty scoffed and jumped back on his skateboard and rolled away. Kaci shook her head as she watched her brother do a few tricks in the plaza. The college they attended was out for break but there were still people all over the place. A few of Scotty's friends rolled over and started skating with him. Andrew, Dee to most of his friends, rolled over and sat down next to Kaci.

"What?" she asked not looking away from her book.

"Scotty said he wants to head to the skate park. Wanted to see if you wanted to come," said D.

"Maybe another time. Tell Scotty that I am heading to work," said Kaci.

Kaci stood up and walked away from her brother's friend. She heard Dee roll back over to where her brother was standing and tell him she was going to work. Scotty and Kaci had an understanding; if Kaci said she was heading to work it meant that she wanted to get away from Andrew. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was fun to hang around, but she could only take him in small doses.

Kaci really did have to go to work, but she didn't have to be there for another two and a half hours. She reached her car and tossed her bag in the backseat. She climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. She pulled out her cell phone and called her boss, Jay.

"Big Jay's," he said answering the phone.

"Hey, it's Kaci," she said. "You go a problem with me coming in early?"

"Never. We could always use the extra help," he chuckled.

"Funny," said Kaci. "I will be there in a few minutes. I'm at campus."

"See you when you get here," he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Michael walking into the shop.

"Kaci. She is coming in early," said Jay.

"You have got to stop doing that," said Michael.

"What?" asked Jay.

"Letting her come in early. We can't pay her overtime," said Michael.

"I just said she was coming in early. I didn't say she was working," said Jay.

"Jayson, you have got to get over your obsession with the girl," said Michael. "Because that's what she is, a girl!"

"Who has an obsession?" asked Kaci walking in the front door.

"No one," said Jay.

"Right. So ya'll weren't just talking about me coming in early and how Jay is absolutely in love with me. But I don't reciprocate his feelings and that you don't have the money to pay me extra for coming in early?" asked Kaci placing her bag behind the counter.

Both men stood there completely awestruck. Kaci started laughing as she pulled a magazine out of the rack and sat down in the chair.

"You really need a bell or something for the door," said Kaci.

"That's not funny," said jay.

"And FYI Michael, I'm not going to be working for another two hours. I just had to get away from Andrew," said Kaci.

Michael nodded his head as he sat down in his own chair. They sat there for another twenty minutes before someone came in wanting to get something down. Kaci sat in her piercing chair and talked to Jay while he tattooed.

"So are you going to travel this summer like you planned?" asked Jay.

"Haven't decided yet. It all depends on Scotty," said Kaci.

"Why?" asked Michael.

"He has been talking with this guy from Element about going Pro," said Kaci shrugging her shoulders.

"Not your thing?" asked Jay.

"Never was," said Kaci. "I've stuck with a hobby that wont get me hurt."

"No, the worst that could happen is that you get carpel tunnel," chuckled Michael.

"Shut up," chuckled Kaci.

That had been the running joke at the shop since Kaci drew a lot in her free time. Kaci jumped down from her chair and walked over to the flash hanging on the wall. She flipped through the wall charts to see if anything had been added. She sighed and picked up one of the books. As she went to grab one off the table and saw a book with her name on it. She picked it up and flipped through it: it had copies of some of her drawings she had done for the shop when she first started there.

"OH MY GOD! I have a book!" shouted Kaci.

"It's just a book," chuckled Michael. "But we were running out of room to hang the stuff in the office, so we decided that we had enough for a book."

"Yay!" chuckled Kaci.

Kaci laid the book down and looked up at the clock. She had ten minutes before she was supposed to clock in. She walked into the office and signed in for the day and walked back over to her chair.

"Why do you do that?" asked Michael.

"What?" asked Kaci.

"Clock in early and leave early?" asked Michael.

"Because ya'll let me," chuckled Kaci.

"She's got a point," laughed Jay.

"You open?" asked someone walking into the shop.

"Yeah. What can I do for ya?" asked Jay shaking the man's hand.

"My friend wants to get a piercing," he chuckled.

"What kind of piercing?" asked Jay.

"A nipple ring," said the man.

"Bam, man, come on. I was joking," said his friend.

"Kaci? You on the clock," asked Jayson.

"Yup," said Kaci from the backroom.

"Good. You've got a customer," laughed Jay.

"What's so funny?" asked Kaci walking into the lobby.

Everyone's eyes went immediately to Kaci. She had changed into one of her "Big Jay's Tattoo's" shirts, which fit tight on her.

"Okay, it can't be that bad," said one of the guys.

"He wants a nipple ring," said Bam, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Okay. Come on back," said Kaci.

The guys followed Kaci into the next room. She grabbed a few things from one of the cabinets and set them out on the table.

"Okay. Jump up in the chair for me and take your shirt off," said Kaci. "These are new needles, everything will be opened when I am ready to do the piercing, and everything will be disposed of afterwards. Any questions?"

"How bad is it going to hurt?" he asked.

"Well, it all depends on your pain threshold," said Kaci.

"I do okay with pain," he said.

"You cry like a bitch, Dunn," said Bam.

Kaci chuckled as she readied everything. Jay walked in and eyed her, making her laugh even more.

"Go away Jay, or I'm gonna fuck it up," said Kaci.

"Yeah, go away. I don't want her fucking it up!" said Dunn.

Kaci chuckled as she pulled out her sharpie marker, "Which one?"

"Both," said Bam.

"What! No, pick one," said Dunn.

"I'm paying for it. He is getting both of them," said Bam. "I'll pay extra if I have to."

"I am going to put the standard barbell in, and you can decided if you want different rings," said Kaci.

"What are the perks in this?" asked Dunn as Kaci marked the spots.

Kaci grabbed her clamp and stepped in front of Dunn and put it in place. She grabbed the needle and positioned it on the dot.

"Perks? So far, I've found that it's really great during sex," said Kaci as she pushed the needle through.

"What!" said Dunn "SHIT!"

Kaci chuckled as she finished off the piercing.

"You've got yours done?" asked Dunn.

"Yeah. And you are doing better than I did. My friends had to hold me to the chair," said Kaci.

Kaci got the other nipple pierced and started to clean up her station. She cleaned Dunn up and went through the steps of taking care of the piercing if he was going to keep them. They all walked out into the front lobby followed by Kaci a few minutes later.

"You didn't tell him you're 'Don't knock it 'til you try it' rule?" asked Michael.

"Didn't need to. Told him mine were done when I did the first one," chuckled Kaci sitting down on one of the tattoo chairs.

"What?" asked Dunn.

"I have a rule when I pierce. I don't do anything below the belt because I don't have it pierced. With everything else, with the exception of a Monroe, I have or have had," said Kaci.

"What do you have pierced?" asked Dunn.

"Two industrial bars, eyebrow, lip, tongue, nose, belly button, and my nipples," said Kaci.

"Damn," said Dunn.

"We are going out partying tonight. You defiantly have to come!" said Bam.

"Can't. I've got finals tomorrow morning," said Kaci.

"When are you out for summer anyway?" asked Jay.

"After this week," said Kaci.

"Travel, yea or nay?" asked Michael.

"Got to talk to Scotty first," said Kaci.

Michael was fixing to say something with Scotty burst through he door.

"I got it!" shouted Scotty.

"Sweet!" said Bam high fiveing Scotty.

Kaci rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine.

"Did you hear me Kace? I got it! I'm part of the Element family! I'm Pro!" shouted Scotty.

"Not deaf, bro," said Kaci. "I heard you the first time."

"Aren't you happy for me?" asked Scotty.

"Yeah, I just get to travel by myself now," said Kaci.

"Damn. We were going to do that this summer weren't we," said Scotty.

"Yeah, but your Pro tryout got in the way. It's okay. I can push it off for another four years until I can find someone willing to go with me," said Kaci.

Kaci stood up and walked back into the office where she knew Scotty couldn't follow her. Scotty cursed under his breath as his sister walked away. Bam's hand on his shoulder brought him back to the conversation.

"What was that about?" asked Dunn.

"We have been planning a trip overseas for a few years and we were going to go this summer," said Scotty. "But I can't now and she wont go alone. She can take care of her self, no doubt about it, but she doesn't like traveling alone."

"Damn. Maybe you can still make the trip. All depends on the schedule. But for now, you need to get your shit ready to leave end of next week," said Bam.

Scotty nodded and collapsed on the couch. He was going to wait on Kaci to come back out so he could reason with her.


	2. Chapter 2

****Six months later****

Kaci was sitting in the shop filing her nails when the mailman came in the shop. She took the mail from him and shuffled through it. She pulled everything that was addressed to her and laid the rest of it on the desk in the office. As she walked back to the main part of the shop she pulled out an envelope that was addressed to her but had no return address. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a plane ticket. It was a letter from Scotty.

_**Kace,  
I know I haven't been able to talk to you much in the past few months but I've finally been able to sit down and write you. I've been living up in Pennsylvania with Bam and I want you to come up for the weekend and next week. I've already bought the plane ticket and it is going to accompany this letter. I refuse to take no for an answer and I expect you here by Friday, which should either be two days from the time this letter arrives or the next day. If it is the former, your ass best start packing quick. Got to go do a shoot! See you when you get here!  
Love Scotty  
PS: Dunn says that he still has the rings, I don't know why he wants you to know that, and Bam says hi.**_

Kaci laughed as she folded the letter back and placed it in the envelope, leaving the plane ticket in the envelope. She laid it down on the desk when Michael and Jayson walked into the shop. Jayson walked over to the desk and picked up the open envelope.

"You have the next two weeks off. I don't want to see you around town, understand?" said Jay.

"What?" said Kaci.

"I will drive you to the airport tomorrow morning, be ready at six-thirty," said Jay.

"What if I don't want to go?" asked Kaci.

"Too bad," said Michael. "You don't have anything to do for the next two weeks anyway. Your calendar is clear."

Kaci huffed as she took the envelope from Jay and walked out of the shop. Michael shook his head as he sat down.

"You think this is a good idea? They've barely spoken in six months," said Michael.

"All the better for her to spend time with him. No telling when he will come back down here," said Jayson.

When Jayson got to Kaci's house the next morning she was sitting on the front porch with a to-go cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She took one last drag on the cigarette and stomped it out before she walked over to his car. She tossed her two bags in the back seat and climbed in the front.

"Thought you quit that?" said Jay pulling out of the driveway.

"Hadn't had to fly in a while," said Kaci.

Jayson nodded his head in understanding. Kaci hated flying, hated heights of any kind, and avoided it at all costs. After a fifty minute drive to the airport Kaci grabbed her things and walked in the front. Jay called after to have fun and not get arrested as he pulled off. Kaci smiled as she walked up to the desk. She still had another hour before he flight left. She grabbed another coffee and sat down and pulled a book out for her to read.

Scotty was out on the half pipe Bam had in his backyard. He was just fucking around when Bam came out and started to skate as well. After a few more minutes they stopped and started to head back to the house.

"When does her flight come in?" asked Bam.

"Don't know. She is supposed to call me when she lands," said Scotty.

"Nice. It's at least an hour drive to Harrisburg," said Bam walking through the door.

Scotty shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the room he was staying in. He turned on his laptop and dicked around waiting for Kaci to call him. At 12:50pm his cell started ringing. He leaned over and looked at the Caller ID, it was Kaci.

"Your flight okay?" asked Scotty standing up.

"Yeah. You on your way? Since it is an hour and a half drive from West Chester. You couldn't get me on a flight to Philly?" asked Kaci.

"Thought this would give us time to catch up," chuckled Scotty. "Walking out of the house now. See you in a hour."

Scotty hung up his phone and climbed in his Corvette. Kaci pocketed her cell phone and went to the lounge to wait on her brother. While she was waiting she pulled her book out again and started to read.

After an hour and a half Scotty pulled into the airport parking lot. He walked the few feet to the front door of baggage claim and called his sister.

"Where are you?" asked Scotty.

"Up the stairs in the lounge," said Kaci. "I will be down there in a minute."

Kaci grabbed her two bags and made her wait to the escalator and rode down to meet her brother. When she found him he took one of her bags and walked out into the cold Pennsylvania weather.

"So glad I packed warm," said Kaci as she walked across the parking lot.

"Yeah. Sorry about it being winter. First time I've had any down time," said Scotty.

"Right," said Kaci climbing in the car.

The ride back to West Chester was a quiet one. Neither made the attempt to start a conversation. Scotty hoped the whole visit wasn't going to be like this. After the long, silent drive Scotty pulled into Bam's driveway. When he parked the car at the front door Dunn came walking outside.

Dunn was walking out the front door when Scotty pulled up to the front door. He looked and noticed that he had a girl with him. Upon further inspection he realized that it was Kaci. Scotty climbed out of the car and grabbed her bags from the trunk while she climbed out. Dunn smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said taking her bags from Scotty.

Scotty didn't say anything but walked in the house. Kaci followed behind him and followed him up the stairs. He opened a door and let it swing open the rest of the way.

"This is your room while you are here," said Scotty walking away down the hall.

Kaci huffed and walked in. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bags on the floor before she collapsed on the bed. Scotty walked back down the stairs and down another set to the Pirate Bar for a drink. Bam was talking with April when he walked in.

"Where is your sister? I wanted to meet her before I left," said April.

"Still in her room I guess," said Scotty.

"I guess I will see her tomorrow when we come for dinner," said April.

"Guess so," said Scotty.

April kissed Bam's cheek and did the same to Scotty before she left to go back to her house. Bam sat down across from his friend and stared at him.

"What?" asked Scotty.

"Last time I saw your sister she didn't come off as the time to stay locked up by herself," said Bam.

"She wasn't too keen on coming. Jayson and Michael told her that they didn't want to see her around town for the next two weeks. She was forced to come here," said Scotty. "Hell, we didn't say anything to each other on the ride back."

"Damn," said Bam. "Well make sure she is ready to party tonight because everyone is coming by."

Scotty shook his head as Bam went outside. He grabbed his beer and went up the stairs to Kaci's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Kaci was sitting on her bed reading her book when someone knocked on her door. She sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Bam's having a party tonight," said Scotty. "Just giving you fair warning."

"Thanks," said Kaci closing the door.

Kaci sighed as she locked the door. She walked back over to her bags and rummaged through them. She found more clothes to change into after her shower. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and started running the water for her shower.

Bam was sitting outside smoking when Dunn came out and sat next to him. Dunn lit up a cigarette and took a drag off of it.

"Where is she?" asked Dunn.

"Room. Hasn't been out since she got here," said Bam. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Even Scotty said that they didn't talk the entire way over here. That's over an hour without him saying _something_."

Ryan chuckled, "Didn't think that was possible."

"Hopefully this party will loosen her up. She's gonna be here a while," said Bam.

"How long?" asked Dunn.

"At least a week, could be longer," said Bam. "All depends on her and what she wants to do with her two weeks off from the shop."

Dunn nodded his head as Bam stood and walked back in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaci dried herself off after her shower. She had spent a good thirty minutes just standing under the spray of water. She pulled on a matching bra and thong set that was black a red. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and was in the process of looping her belt through when Scotty came in the room, he had a key in his hand.

"There is a thing called knocking. You should try it sometime," said Kaci.

"Why'd you have the door locked to begin with?" asked Scotty.

"Because I didn't want people barging in while I was in the shower. But that didn't stop you. Do you mind?" said Kaci pointing to the door.

Scotty scoffed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kaci shook her head and pulled her shirt on over a white cami. It was a black long sleeved work shirt. She had a ton of shirts from the shop and wore them more often than not. She was looking around for her shoes when Scotty walked in, without knocking, again.

"You have really got to learn that whole knocking thing," said Kaci pulling her shoes on.

"April is here and wants to see you," said Scotty.

"Could I have at least walked out of the room first?" asked Kaci. "Would've save you the trouble of barging in the room, again, and me from bitching at you."

"That's all you do it bitch," said Scotty walking out of the room.

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience that could hear them all the way down at the pirate bar.

"I do not!" said Kaci following her brother.

"You do to. Half the time when you talk you find at least one thing to bitch about!" shouted Scotty.

"I do not. Name one time before today that I bitched about something," said Kaci. "Oh, wait. You can't. You fell off the face of the earth because you went Pro with skateboarding."

Kaci and Scotty were face to face next to the pool table.

"I swear as soon as you found out that you made it with Element you forgot about who you really are and who your friends were. You don't have anybody at home! Which is why you don't come back. You know it's the truth because you know you were a dick to everyone back home. 'Oh, I've made it Pro and I don't need anybody in this' and I quote 'hick town.'" Said Kaci. "So forgive me if I come off a little bitchy towards you."

Scotty scoffed and stormed off down the stairs. Kaci followed behind him. Scotty grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked out of the house, leaving Kaci in the pirate bar with everyone else. Kaci sat down on one of the bar stool while everyone was looking at her. April was the first one to speak.

"You must be Kaci," she said.

"Yeah," said Kaci shaking her hand.

"So who is older?" asked April.

"He is. By a year and a half," said Kaci.

"So do you not like skateboarding?" asked Raab.

"Personally? No. I'm not coordinated enough for it," said Kaci accepting the beer from Dunn. "But for Scotty? I'm the one who told him to audition for Element."

"So what was up with the fight?" asked Raab.

"He got big headed. I surprised he can still fit through the door with the ego he has," said Kaci shrugging her shoulders.

"So, you're in college, right?" asked April.

"Not anymore," said Kaci taking a sip of her beer.

"Why not?" asked April.

"Graduated," said Kaci.

"What do you do now?" asked April.

"I work at a tattoo shop," said Kaci.

"You still work there?" asked Dunn.

"Yeah. Scotty told me you have something to show me," said Kaci.

Dunn smiled and set his beer down. He pulled his shirt out of his jeans and up over his head to reveal the nipple peircings. Kaci laughed as she took another sip of her beer. April shook her head as Dunn pulled his shirt back on.

"I don't know why he did it. And I don't know why they let him do it. I swear if I ever meet the person who did it to him, I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind," said April.

Kaci chuckled as she turned the bottle in the hands on the table, "That's going to be kind of hard."

"Why?" asked April.

"Because I'm not a guy," said Kaci.

"You did it?" asked April.

"Your son paid for it," said Kaci.

April immediately turned her attention to Bam. Bam glared at Kaci before he ran and hid behind her. Kaci chuckled as he ducked behind her.

"Just so you know, if she starts throwing things I'm going to move," said Kaci.

"You wouldn't," said Bam.

"Oh really? Wanna test that theory?" asked Kaci.

"Yeah!" said Bam. "Throw a pot!"

"BAM!" shouted April.

Bam laughed and walked back to where he was originally standing. After a few minutes Scotty walked back into the house and grabbed another beer before he walked up the stairs to the main floor. Kaci shook her head as she accepted the second beer from Dunn.

"So what started the whole fight?" asked Dunn.

"He's an ass," said Kaci.

"I'm sure that's not…" started April.

"No. That's why. He got too big headed for our hometown, which is why he hasn't been there in six months," said Kaci.

"You're kidding," said Bam. "He told me two months ago that he was going to go home and see everybody."

"Well, wherever he went, it wasn't home," said Kaci drinking her beer. "So, he told me you were having a party."

"Yeah. Figured we could introduce you to everyone at the same time, and have fun," said Bam.

"Oh, joy," said Kaci sarcastically.

What?" asked Bam.

"I hate parties. Ask Scotty. Of all the Frat and Sorority parties I was invited to, I only went to two," said Kaci.

"Which ones?" asked Dunn.

"An ΑΤΩ Frat party and an ΑΔπ sorority party," said Kaci.

"Who?" asked Dunn.

"Alpha Tau Omega and Alpha Delta Pi," said Kaci.

"You don't seem like the person who wouldn't party," said Dunn.

"Can't judge a book by its cover," said Kaci standing up.

"Where you going?" asked Dunn.

"My room," said Kaci.

Kaci left her beer sitting on the counter and climbed the stairs to the main floor and then up to her room. As she collapsed on her bed she pulled out her cell phone and searched through her contacts looking for her boyfriends number. Once she found his number she sent him a text message.

Once Scotty heard Kaci go into her room and collapse on the bed he left his room and walked back down to the pirate bar. When he did he was met with accusatory glances.

"What?" he asked.

"You told me that you were going home two months ago to see your sister and family. Kaci said you haven't been home in six months," said Bam. "I don't give a shit if you go home or not, but don't lie to me in my own home. It's disrespectful."

"I did go home. Just because she didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there," said Scotty. "I went and saw my ex-girlfriend."

"Tracy?" asked Dunn.

"Yeah," said Scotty rolling his eyes.

He and Tracy had broken up when he had gone back home because he wouldn't bring her up to Pennsylvania to live with him. Scotty was glad to be rid of her, too. She was just way too clingy for his liking. As Scotty grabbed another beer people started to show up at the house.

After an hour the house was full of people. Scotty was doing shots with Novak while everyone else just mingled and talked. Kaci was still sitting in her room and could hear the party going on. She was calling her boyfriend since he hadn't answered her text in over an hour. The phone rang and rang before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" asked Kaci.

"I just got in front hanging with the guys," he said.

"Really? What'd ya'll do?" asked Kaci.

"We went out to the bar and had a few drinks before we called it a night," said her boyfriend.

"You realize that it is only ten o'clock at home?" asked Kaci.

"So," he said.

"You usually call it a night at one in the morning," said Kaci.

"I just wasn't up to staying out," he said.

"You feeling okay, Derek?" asked Kaci.

"Yeah. I feel fine," said Derek.

Kaci was about to say something when she heard a voice in the background.

"Someone over at the house?" asked Kaci.

"Nope just me," said Derek.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone," said Kaci.

"TV," said Derek.

"Oh. Okay," said Kaci. "So what are you going to do with the rest of your night?"

"Might watch a movie or something. What's going on over there?" asked Derek.

"Scotty's having a party," said Kaci rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess, you are in your room holed away?" chuckled Derek.

"Funny," said Kaci.

"You should go have fun," said Derek. "Just not too much fun."

Kaci was going to reply to him when she heard someone on the other side say 'Jus hang up already, baby.' Kaci closed her eyes and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess I will let you go so you can watch your movies," said Kaci. "I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Love ya, babe," said Derek.

"Yeah. You, too," said Kaci.

Kaci hit the end button and turned her phone off. She lied back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was content to lie there all night, but someone knocked on her door. She sighed and stood up from the bed. She walked over and swung the door open to reveal Dunn standing in front of her with a beer bottle in his hand.

"You gonna come down and party?" asked Dunn.

"You know what? I think I will. Give me five minutes," said Kaci closing the door.

She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a mini skirt and a black tank top. She changed into those and ran a brush through her hair and let it fall where it may. She pulled on a pair of black heels and made her way to the door again. Dunn was leaning against the railing when the door opened again. He was going to say something to Kaci but all thought went out the window when he saw her. She smiled and walked over to him and grabbed his beer and walked away and down the stairs.

Kaci smiled as she opened the door to her room. Dunn was leaning against the railing across from the door with his mouth hanging open. She walked over to him and took his drink and walked off towards the stairs. As she made her way down the other stairs everyone started to stare. She made her way over to the Pirate Bar, where Bam was standing talking to people, and went for another beer.

Bam was talking with Rake and DiCo when he got a text from Dunn. He looked down at it. Dunn had told him that Kaci was on her way down to the bar and was_ looking fine as hell_. Bam chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. He turned to grab another beer out of the ice bucket when he saw Kaci walk over to the bar. She leaned over and grabbed a beer bottle and sat down with her back to the bar. Bam shook his head as he watched her take a sip from the bottle.

DiCo was about to go say something to Kaci when she stood up and walked away. Kaci wasn't really feeling the beer she was drinking and stood and walked around to the other side of the bar. She sank down in front of the display and looked at everything Bam had. She found something she liked and went to reach for the bottle when someone grabbed her. She looked up to see it was Bam.

"What? You not like to share?" asked Kaci.

"I share, I just don't think you can handle that stuff," said Bam.

Kaci smiled and stood up and faced Bam, "I can handle worse things than that."

Bam was dumbfounded as she reached for the bottle and a shot glass. He finally regained his composure and grabbed another shot glass. Kaci smiled as she poured a shot from the green bottle for the both of them.

"You should never drink alone," said Kaci.

"Yeah, but this is going to kick my ass," said Bam as Kaci took her shot.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have any," said Kaci as she downed his shot as well. "I think I can drink enough for the both of us."

"Dude!" said Scotty walking over. "Don't let her have any of that stuff."

"Why not?" asked Bam as Kaci took two more shots.

"She doesn't need to drink that much. She is a lightweight," said Scotty.

Bam looked over at Kaci, who smiled at him, as she took two more shots. Kaci poured up two more and handed one to Scotty. She grabbed her glass and sat the bottle on the table and stared at her brother.

"What?" he said.

"A toast," she said.

"To?" asked Bam.

"To finally ending it with Derek after four years," said Kaci.

Kaci threw back the shot and immediately poured another one. Scotty shook his head after he downed the drink. He leaned over the table and laid his hand on top of Kaci's.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Had some girl over at the house when I called," said Kaci. "Damn."

"What?" asked Bam.

"I'm out," said Kaci turning the bottle upside down.

Bam laughed as he walked over towards a cupboard and grabbed another bottle and sat it down in front of her.

"I'm never out," he chuckled.

Scotty grabbed Bam's arm and tugged him off to the side, "You really shouldn't let her be drinking this much."

"Why not? She just heard her guy cheat on her. I think she deserves it," said Bam.

"I don't disagree, but once she starts drinking she wont stop. She will drink you out of house and home before she leaves," said Scotty.

"She's an alcoholic?" asked Bam looking at Kaci.

"Not in the strictest sense," said Scotty. "She just likes to drink, a lot."

"Then she is with the right people," said Bam walking off.

Scotty shook his head and went back to talking to Novak and Dunn. As Bam made his way back over to the Pirate Bar he didn't see Kaci where he left her. As he made his way for another beer he could hear her laughing. He turned to see her sitting on the kitchen counter Chris Raab standing in front of her. She smiled and laughed about something else. Bam leaned against the counter and watched the two of them for a few minutes.

Kaci watched as her brother and his friend walked off to talk about her. She opened the new bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey and poured a shot. She had about four when Raab walked over to her.

"Damn," he slurred.

"What?" she asked pouring a shot for the both of them.

"You can drink. I've been watching you the whole night," he said.

"That's creepy," said Kaci.

"But you're hot," said Raab.

"Why, thank you," chuckled Kaci.

Kaci went to turn around and about lost her balance. Raab chuckled and moved something on the counter behind them. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the other counter and hoisted her up on it. Kaci steadied herself when she was placed up there. Raab poured another shot for the two of them while they talked. After a few minutes Kaci saw Bam walk back into the kitchen. She turned her attention back to the guy in front of her when his hand started to travel up her thigh.

Bam saw her facial expression change from 'fun' to 'consideration.' While he stood there he watched as Raab's hand would slowly make its way up Kaci's thigh. Kaci was considering sleeping with his friend. Bam shook his head and walked over to the two of them.

"Hey man," said Raab seeing Bam. "Scotty's sister is awesome!"

"Yeah! Rake was looking for you earlier," said Bam nodding his head in the direction of his other friend.

Raab nodded his head and took off to find Rake. Bam stepped up in front of Kaci. Kaci looked down to see Bam in front of her. He reached up and helped her off the counter. Kaci took a second to steady herself before she poured another shot. Bam shook his head as he took the bottle from her and handed it off to someone walking by. Kaci let a small pout form on her lips.

Bam shook his head and grabbed her hand and started to lead her through the crowd towards the stairs. Once they had made it up the stairs to the main floor, where it was less noisy, she pulled free f his grip. Bam turned around to see where she was going. As Bam turned around Kaci took her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" asked Bam.

"My feet hurt," said Kaci.

Bam shook his head as he grabbed her hand again. Kaci pulled her hand out of his for the second time. Bam turned around to see what she was doing, but this time he was met with her lips on his. For someone who had been drinking, she had really good aim.


	5. Chapter 5

Bam was shocked, at first, when Kaci kissed him. She dropped her shoes to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bam's arm, which had been around her waist, pulled her tighter and closer to him. His dick twitched to life when she pressed herself to him willingly. Bam's senses finally came back to him and he pulled back from Kaci. Kaci frowned a little but stepped back as well. He was going to say something to her but she had already grabbed her shoes and was making her way to the stairs up to her room.

Bam cursed under his breath and ran up the stairs after her. She had the door closed by the time he got to it. He knocked on it a few times, but she wouldn't answer. Kaci made it to her room and slammed the door behind her. She tossed her shoes off towards her bag and collapsed on the bed. She heard Bam knocking, almost banging, on the door. She laid on the bed and kept staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes the knocking stopped and she stood up from the bed. She bent over to grab her sleep clothes. She had already pulled her shirt off and was standing back up when she heard the door open.

Bam had finally found the key to the door. He walked back over to the door and heard Kaci move from the bed. He waited to see if she would open the door, but she didn't. He stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. He placed the key in his pocket and opened the door. When he walked in the room, Kaci was bent over her bag, giving his a perfect view of her ass up her skirt. He noticed she didn't have a shirt on when she righted herself.

Kaci turned around and saw Bam was standing in front of her door. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she continued to get ready for bed. Bam walked over to her slowly. She was fixing to pull a nightshirt over her head when he placed his hands on her shoulders. Kaci stopped moving when she felt his hands on her. Bam slowly ran his hands down her arms to her hands. He stepped closer behind her and grabbed the shirt, dropping it back on her bag.

As Bam moved his hands back up his arms he placed a kiss on her shoulder. Kaci shuddered at the feeling. Bam's hands made it back to her shoulder. He was about to push down her bra straps when she turned around. Kaci turned around to face Bam. She brought her hands up to his chest and let them run down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it up, over his head. She tossed it on the ground behind her. Her eyes ghosted over his torso, taking in all his tattoos. She ran her hand across a few of them before they made their way back to his neck.

Bam watched as she looked at his tattoos. He was secretly admiring the ones she had, as well. Her hands made their way to the back of his neck and he let himself be pulled down into a kiss. His hands traveled up her back until they reached her bra. He unclasped it and pulled it off of her. He moaned when he felt her press against him. He pulled back and looked down at her very full chest, she wasn't lying six months ago when she said she had her nipples pierced. Kaci smiled when she saw him looking at her chest.

Kaci brought her hands down to his chest and pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed. When Bam hit the bed he laid there and watched her take a few steps back from him. She ran her hands across her abs and up to her chest, squeezing lightly, before continuing up to her neck. She took the same path back down to her jeans. If Bam wasn't turned on before this, he was now. He adjusted himself while he watched her, seeing a smile come to her lips. She was enjoying torturing him.

Kaci's hand reached her skirt and started to unbutton them. She watched Bam adjust himself again and smiled. When her skirt was unbuttoned she sexily slid it over her hips and down her legs. Bam watched as she stepped out of the offending outfit. She kicked it off behind her and stood there with nothing but a thong on.

Bam sat up on the edge of the bed to inspect her better. He reached forward and looped a finger in her thong and pulled her closer to him. When she moved her leg to walk forward he saw that she had something tattooed there. He stopped tugging on her and grabbed her leg to get a better look at it. He smiled after he really looked. Kaci was trying not to laugh when he saw her tattoo on her thigh. Bam looked up at her and she shrugged dejectedly.

"How long have you had this?" asked Bam.

"A while. But that's not why we are here," said Kaci.

"You're right," smiled Bam standing up.

Bam switched places with Kaci, pushing her back on the bed. He was about to lean down on top of her when she stopped him. Bam started cursing in his head, she was not about to cock block him.

"You are way over dressed to be climbing on this bed," she said motioning to his pants.

Bam smirked and stood back up. He really wasn't in the mood to tease her, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to the floor, leaving them both in their underwear. Bam climbed back on the bed, on top of her. He started kissing her neck, working his way down to her chest. He was about to take one of her pierced nipples in his mouth when there was a knock at the door. Bam let out an agitated sigh and rested his forehead on her collarbone.

"What?" asked Kaci.

"It's Scotty. Can I come in?" he asked.

"No," said Kaci.

"I wanna make sure you are okay," he said.

"Really? I'm gonna break up with my boyfriend of four years and you wanna know if I'm okay," said Kaci. "Just go away. You didn't like him anyway."

They could hear Scotty mumble something as he walked away. Kaci rolled her eyes and was about to get up from the bed when Bam latched onto one of her nipples. Kaci sucked in a breath and fell back on the bed. Bam detached from one and took the other one in his mouth, eliciting moans from Kaci.

Kaci threaded her hand in his hair as he licked and sucked on his nipples. Bam kissed Kaci again as he slowly slid his hand up her right leg. Kaci could feel Bam's hand moving up her leg and she didn't care. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she stuck her out to meet his.

Bam inched his hand closer to her center, hoping that this wasn't just a make out session. When she didn't stop him, he slid his finger inside her thong barely touching her. Kaci moaned when Bam ran his finger over her center. She brought her hands to his chest and started to push him back. Bam relented and leaned back on her legs. Kaci smiled and looped her fingers in her thong and pulled it off, tossing it over Bam's shoulder. Bam smirked and pulled his boxers off.

Bam pushed Kaci back on the bed and ran his hand up her leg again. Kaci moaned again when he ran his finger over her entrance again. Bam smiled and did it again.

"If you keep toying with me, I'm gonna go find Raab," said Kaci.

"Can't have you doing that," said Bam.

Bam pulled his fingers away from her. Kaci frowned slightly. Bam smirked at her as he lined himself up with her. Bam leaned over and kissed Kaci passionately as he thrust into her.

"Oh…god," moaned Kaci.

Bam didn't wait for her to adjust to the sudden shock. He pulled back and pushed into her again, eliciting more moans from her. He repeated the action a few more time before Kaci wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Uhn…oh…fast…oh yes…faster…" moaned Kaci.

"So…good…so…tight…damn…" moaned Bam as he picked up his pace.

Raab was sitting at the bar when Scotty came down the stairs, "What's up man?"

"Kaci is being a bitch," said Scotty.

Raab shook his head, "Where did she disappear to anyway?"

"Her room. She was wasted," said Scotty.

"Why?" asked Raab.

"She split with her boy friend," said Scotty. "Why?"

"I was talking to her and Bam told me Rake was looking for me, but Rake left with his girlfriend already. Bam is MIA at the moment," said Raab.

"Dude, I saw Bam disappear with the new girl," said DiCo.

"When?" asked Scotty.

"About a half hour ago," said DiCo. "She was drinking like a fish. She could put us to shame."

Everyone chuckled but Scotty.

"What's wrong man?" asked Raab.

"I went to go check on her to see if she was okay, and she wouldn't let me in the room. They were in there together," said Scotty, getting pissed.

"Dude, calm down," said Raab. "This is Bam we are talking about. He knows we don't sleep with siblings."

"Yeah. He isn't going to initiate anything," said DiCo.

"He won't, but she will," said Scotty. "And I highly doubt he is going to turn down a naked girl."

"He might have been talking to her," said Raab.

"Then she would've…there she is," said Scotty.

Everyone turned to see Kaci walking over to the bar in the same clothes she had on earlier. She walked past them and grabbed two beers. When she turned around she found herself cornered by Scotty.

"What?" asked Kaci.

"What have you been doing?" asked Scotty.

"That is none of your business," said Kaci.

"It is if you've been with Bam," said Scotty.

"Hey guess what? I'm an adult and my sex life is none of your business," said Kaci squeezing by him.

Scotty turned and grabbed Kaci's arm, making her drop one of the beers.

"Hey!" shouted Kaci. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Stay away from him!" said Scotty.

"Kiss my ass! I had sex. I didn't go and elope with him," said Kaci.

"He's bad for you," said Scotty.

"You don't know what's good or bad for you, how the hell do you know what's good or bad for me?" asked Kaci. "Let go of my arm."

"I'm not kidding Kace. Stay away from him," said Scotty.

"Let…go…of…my…arm," said Kaci.

"Kaci. Promise me you will stay away," said Scotty.

"Scotty, let go before I scream," said Kaci.

Scotty let go of his sister's arm and walked away. Kaci rolled her eyes as she grabbed another beer from Raab. She walked back up the stairs to her room, where Bam was still laying on the bed.

"What took so long?" asked Bam.

"Scotty," said Kaci handing him the bottle.

"What'd he do?" asked Bam.

"Told me to stay away from you because you are bad for me," said Kaci.

"What?" said Bam.

"Yup. Which is kind of stupid of him to say, because he lives here," said Kaci.

"Wait here," said Bam.

Kaci rolled her eyes as Bam pulled on his jeans and walked out of the room. Bam walked down the stairs to the Pirate Bar. Raab told Bam that Scotty had gone outside. Bam walked out the door and saw Scotty on the ramps.

Scotty was outside skateboarding trying to let off some steam. He saw Bam approach the ramps. He continued to skate while Bam stood there and watched him. After five minutes Scotty stopped and rolled over to Bam.

"What?" he said.

"Move out," said Bam.

"What?" said Scotty.

"I let you live in _my_ house as a friend and you turn around and tell some one in _my_ house that I'm no good and I'm bad for them," said Bam. "How stupid are you?"

"She's my sister. I'm not going to think anyone is good enough for her," said Scotty.

"But you told her I was _bad for her_," said Bam. "You better be gone by the end of the week," said Bam walking back towards his house.

Scotty let loose a string of curses and threw his board on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

****Two Weeks Later****

Kaci was in her room at Bam's house packing everything up. It was her last day in West Chester. She had one more day off from work but was going to use it to do laundry when she got home. There was a knock at the door. She mumbled a 'Come in' as she tossed more clothes into a suitcase. She stood up to stretch her back when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled to herself as Bam placed a kiss on her neck.

"Do you have to go home?" asked Bam.

"Yeah. I have a job, ya know," said Kaci. "They only gave me two weeks off."

"But can't you take a vacation, or something?" asked Bam.

"If I could I would," said Kaci.

Bam let a pout form on his lips, which made Kaci laugh. She leaned up and kissed him. Bam smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on," said Bam.

"What?" asked Kaci.

"We are going out," said Bam.

"You realize that I have a flight at eight o'clock tonight," said Kaci.

"I know," said Bam.

Kaci rolled her eyes and shook her head as she followed him down both sets of stairs to the Pirate bar. Standing and sitting around said bar were most of Bam's friends. Bam pulled Kaci in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist again, keeping her from escaping.

"Okay, what's going one?" asked Kaci.

Everyone started talking at once, all saying that they didn't want her to leave and that they would stare if she weren't there to cook for them, and other things along those lines. Kaci stood there and laughed at their attempts to keep her in West Chester.

"Guys, as much as this appeals to me, I have to go home," said Kaci.

Raab and Dunn were fixing to protest some more when Kaci's phones started ringing, it was the shop. She pulled her phone out and put it on speakerphone.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You've got me on speaker phone don't you?" asked Jay.

"Yup," said Kaci. "What's up? Did you burn the place down?"

"No, _we_ didn't burn the place down," said Michael taking the phone from Jay.

"What! You mean it actually burnt down! What the hell happened!" said Kaci.

"From the looks of it, it was Scotty. He came looking for you yesterday. When we told him you were still in PA he flipped and stormed out. We got a call from the fire department this morning about it," said Michael.

"What's the damage?" asked Kaci.

"Everything is gone," said Michael. "Nothing was salvageable."

"I'm gonna kick his ass," said Bam.

"You gotta take a number, man," said Michael.

"Everything? Flash, books, randoms?" asked Kaci.

"Yeah, girl. Everything. I'm sorry," said Michael.

"It's okay. I think they were all copies anyway," said Kaci.

"I know you were dead set on coming home today to get back to work, but," started Michael.

"I don't have a job to come home to," said Kaci.

"Yeah," said Michael.

"I guess this is a blessing and a curse," said Kaci.

"Why do you say that?" asked Michael.

"A curse because the shop is gone, a blessing because I can get the guys to stop begging me to go home," said Kaci.

"Yeah, that's the truth," said Michael.

"How long is rebuild going to take?" asked Tim Glomb who had been listening quietly.

"We wont start rebuilding until next spring," said Michael. "And even then it could take months. Why?"

"Kaci, I hate to say it," said Tim. "But I just don't think Bam is going to let go over you for the next six to ten months."

Kaci started to laugh as Bam tightened his grip around her waist. Michael started laughing at Tim's comment.

"In fact," since you are no longer in school, I don't want to see your face around town for at least six month," said Michael.

"Really man! You gotta stop saying that!" said jay in the background. "She actually listens when you say shit like that!"

"Okay. Deal. I wont come back for at least six months. BUT you have to let me know the minute the shop opens so I can get back to work!" said Kaci.

"Deal. Bye!" said Michael hanging up the phone.

Kaci shook her head as she took the phone off speaker and put it back in her pocket. She looked at the faces that surrounded her and smiled.

"Looks like I get to go shopping on Bam's credit if I am going to stay here for six months," said Kaci.

Bam smiled and kissed her cheek. He had her for six months and wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

****Six Months Later****

Kaci was sitting on the couch when her cell phone rang. It had been a little over six months since Michael and Jayson called to tell her the shop had burned down. Turns out that Scotty was the one who did it, with help from Andrew. Dee was pissed that Kaci was staying with Bam and didn't want him. Both were charged with arson and would spend at least five years in prison because of it.

"Hello?" said Kaci answer the phone.

"Kace?" said Michael.

"Yup," said Kaci.

"I just got your message," said Michael.

"You realize that I left you that message two months ago. I thought you forgot about me," said Kaci.

"I just got the phone hooked back up. What do you mean you aren't coming home?" asked Michael.

"Something came up and I decided that I wanted to stay in West Chester," said Kaci.

"And what came up that you had to put your life down here on hold?" asked Michael.

Kaci smiled as she ran her hand over her swollen belly, "Well I can show you in about three months."

'What!" said Michael. "Please tell me that you aren't pregnant."

"Okay, I wont," chuckled Kaci.

"Congratulations girl," said Michael. "I expect pictures!"

"Of course," said Kaci. "I will talk to you soon."

Kaci laid the phone down on the table and started looking through the magazine again. She heard the floor boards creak overhead and saw Bam walk into the kitchen in his sleep pants. He walked over to her and kissed her head as he sat down at the table next to her.

"Who was that?" he asked yawning.

"Michael. He finally got my message saying that I was going to stay here," said Kaci. "What do you think about this?"

"I don care," said Bam.

"Fine," said Kaci closing the magazine. "It's pirate themed."

Bam smiled and kissed Kaci, "DiCo will be happy."

"Oh I bet," said Kaci. "When do you wanna have it?"

"How about in four months," said Bam running his hand across her belly.

"That soon?" asked Kaci.

"Yeah, that soon," said Bam.

"Fine. You get to tell your mom," said Kaci standing up. "I just don't think she is gonna be happy about it, though."  
"I wont be happy about what?" asked April walking through the back door with a bag of groceries.

"Did you get the Moose Tracks?" asked Kaci.

"Yeah. I got it," smiled April hugging Kaci. "Well."

"It's pirate themes," said Bam.

"Really Bam? Couldn't you have come up with something other than Pirates?" asked April.

"Actually it was my idea," said Kaci. "His idea was getting it all done in four months."

"Bam, you're an idiot. You have a baby on the way. You will be too busy with that to get married right off the bat," said April.

Kaci turned to look at April and gave her a dejected look. April sighed and relented.

"But I guess I can help plan it," said April.

"Thanks Ape!" said Kaci before she walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Bam.

"You have a demo today and I'm going shopping with your mom. It's a win-win," smiled Kaci.

Bam shook his head as he tossed the wedding magazine in the trash.

"You wanted her," said April.

"I know. I love her, but she's got a point. It is a win-win," smiled Bam running up the stairs after his fiancé.


End file.
